


A New Sheriff In Town

by DannisonDrables



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Danny Stilinski, F/M, Female Scott, M/M, Sheriff Stiles, Teacher Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannisonDrables/pseuds/DannisonDrables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sheriff Stiles Stilinski gets fed up with the Health teacher and Coach failing his son when he knows his son is borderline genius he decided to take matters in his own hands, and after he finds out that the teacher is a Mr. Derek Hale, he does... for a while. And then Derek takes the Sheriff into /his/ hands. The Alpha awakens feelings in the Sheriff he buried years ago, and he isn't sure he wants to bury them again. New relationships form, a pack becomes a new family and Derek learns what it means to be a parent in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Sheriff In Town

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the lovely Lana Del Rey for helping me write this. I'll try to update once a week, but don't hold me to that. I'm getting my itouch fixed soon so I will start updating more often, until then though, bare with me.

                It was the seventh ‘F’ that did it, that set Mr. Stilinski over the edge. Danny didn’t fail, not like this. Stiles could handle if his son wasn’t applying himself in school, because he knew that his son aced all the assignments and exams, just as he had in school. He had read over all his homework just to be sure and nothing was wrong, but it was all pointless. He knew just how smart Danny was, Scotty-Lynn hadn’t been the smartest in high-school and Stiles had tutored her just as he had her whole life, but Danny took after him in the brains department, not his mother, he simply looked just like his mom.  
                He had asked Danny until he turned red with frustration and his son started doing what his mother did, throwing himself into a one sided screaming match. Stiles never understood the shrieks, maybe because _he_ was too much like his _own_ father; level headed, calm and collected. Nothing got under his skin besides lies and secrets.  
                Stiles had aged well, admittedly, even with all the stress of his wife dying, being the Sheriff of a strange town and raising a kid on his own. He was six feet, short hair, just like his father, that lightened to honey brown or hazel as he got older, but he didn’t succumb to baldness like his father, or wrinkles and age lines. He did however have smile lines around his eyes that he wasn’t ashamed of. But at a man of forty he was glad to be able to pass for thirty one. He had some scruff around his jaw that he never shaved because it never grew and he wore glasses. He looked like the typical single father, the dark circles under his eyes told that story.  
                But he had had enough. Danny hadn’t gotten up the stairs the day he came home crying when Stiles grabbed him by the wrist and drug him back out to the car. Brown eyes going cold and hard at the thoughts of arresting whatever douche bag was fucking with his son.  
                Stiles knew Danny was happy that there were no students left in the parking lot when they screeched to a stop, casually taking up three different spots and a chunk of the curb.  
                “What class room?” Stiles growled, hand on his gun.  
                “Health room. It hasn’t changed since you were he-“ His dad was already running up the school stairs faster than any man that age should be able to move. This is what happens when you are the police officer.  
                Stiles didn’t bother waiting, he kicked down the door, and then his heart froze, his red eyes cooling back to brown, his teeth no longer bared to rip someone’s throat out. His plan was scare the bastard into treating his son with respect. But when he saw the man behind the metal desk that Bobby Finstock always took up part of him wanted to double over in laughter. The other part gripped the gun tighter.  
                “Stiles?” Derek Hale’s eyes were wide with shock, still the same bright and cold mint green he remembered years ago.  
                He remembered a time as a kid when Beacon Hills wasn’t as safe as it was now. When Scotty had been bitten and he’d been there for her, had helped her by staying up until the ass crack of dawn doing research, chaining her to trees and circling her with mountain ash. And then she finally got control and the magical creatures stayed away from Beacon hills as the pack grew and got stronger, and always Stiles watched from a distance as his Scotty danced around the big bad Alpha Derek who wanted her to be in his pack more than anything. She never said yes.  She had died six years ago, when Danny was ten. Alex Argent had shot her, and in return, Stiles had shot him… right between the eyes. The treaty was broken and Stiles killed each and every one of the Argents, one by one, not even for noble reasons. He just wanted to see them each bleed crimson, as to ease the pain of seeing his wife with an arrow through the eye.  
                Erica and Lydia stopped asking to see Danny, mostly because Stiles wasn’t risking all he had left. He stopped playing Lacrosse with Boyd and Isaac on the weekends, he stopped doing the filing and the research for the pack. He was glad he, like Scotty, had never joined the pack, even when they all said that he was. He wouldn’t let his son become part of that world, and he wasn’t sure that he even was.  
                Derek’s face was that kind of open that meant vulnerability, the kind that showed how shock had knocked down all the defenses a man like Derek Hale had, but Stiles wasn’t seventeen anymore, he wasn’t going to secretly concern himself with the wellbeing of a man who was knowingly and intentionally fucking with his son.  
                “Why are you failing, Danny?” Stiles snapped. No tiptoeing around the subject.  
                Derek’s face shut down again, guarded as ever, a careful planning expression peeking out behind the hard mask. “Daniel doesn’t apply himself.”  
                Stiles caught on easy and set to extinguish it. He smirked. “You know it’s probably because he misses his Grandmother. Melissa has been begging me to send him down there for a year. Let him get away from this place that has so much bad blood. I’d probably go with him too.” He paced across the room and stared out the window, quelling the huge triumphant grin that spread across his face. Derek’s heart was playing a trembling beat. “Because you know I won’t play your games Derek. We have a truce, I stay here as a visiting Alpha indefinitely because this is my home, because of all the favors I’ve done for your pack in the past. But if you don’t stop fucking with my son and his G.P.A, that little thing that affects his whole fucking life, I’ll think about redefining my plans. He’s not going to stay in this small town and be a nothing like you and your pups, you understand me, he’s going to get out and be something like I had planned to do when I was his age. My son isn’t going to be one of your _dogs,_ Derek.  
                “You have a choice. Decide; Treat him right and we stay the best of friends or I’ll murder you right here and now.” He was already turning, gun up and aimed, targeted right between the other Alpha’s eyes, first there, then the heart.  Stiles’ eyes glowed blazing red, deep and hot and angry.  
                “You’ll be dead before you touch me, Hale. I’m not playing. I don’t care what sob story you’ve had to get over like I used to. You are fucking with all that I have left and you don’t know what that will push a man to do. You don’t have anything left to fight for. You did once, with Laura. But that’s over with. Years ago, you have a new family and I don’t care.” He lowered the gun and holstered it before he sauntered to the door.  
                “Stay the hell away from my son, Hale.” Stiles ordered and in part of his mind, he was immensely distracted by how much he sounded like his father all those years ago, when the old Sheriff Stilinski caught Derek in Stiles room arguing with him. He was so distracted he didn’t hear Derek coming up quick behind him. He was only aware when his back was pinned against the class door, his hips being crushed and his hands held above his head. He snapped his teeth instinctively but his mouth became dominated by another set of soft, commanding lips. He tugged his hands to get free but the fingers only tightened. He felt a shift on his hip and saw his gun in his peripheral. Derek handled it expertly with the one hand, releasing the clip and letting it clatter to the floor. He kicked it across the room and threw the gun itself onto his desk.  
                Stiles was shocked into stillness with the harsh grinding the way he felt his body burning. Burning for me, because fuck, it was like he was seventeen again, before he realized how much he loved Scotty; the days he would stare as Derek’s frame moved across the room, each flexing step, every slow, loaded eye fucking look. He found his body responding, his hands circling the other Alpha’s to hoist himself up and lock his legs around the older man’s waist.  
                “You’ll come out with me.” Derek said voice gruff, his lips a hair away from Stiles’. “I let you go. I was stupid. I’m not such an idiot anymore.”  
                “How do you figure that one, Sour Wolf?” Stiles panted, his gaze screaming lust.  
                Derek chuckled darkly and kissed his way up the side of the man’s pale throat, biting and sucking until he got to his ear where he growled. “I’m a teacher.”  
-  
  
                “Well?” Danny asked, knee bouncing up and down in the passenger seat.  
                “He won’t be failing you anymore.” Stiles announced, wide eyed, as he floored it out of the parking lot. He had a date with Derek Hale. He called Lydia later that night.


End file.
